legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
Champion
Champion is a dystopian young adult novel by Marie Lu. It was published on November 5, 2013. It is the third and final book in The Legend Trilogy, preceded by Legend and Prodigy. Synopsis He is a Legend She is a Prodigy Who will be Champion? June and Day have sacrificed so much for the people of the Republic—and each other—and now their country is on the brink of a new existence. June is back in the good graces of the Republic, working within the government’s elite circles as Princeps Elect while Day has been assigned a high level military position. But neither could have predicted the circumstances that will reunite them once again. Just when a peace treaty is imminent, a plague outbreak causes panic in the Colonies, and war threatens the Republic’s border cities. This new strain of plague is deadlier than ever, and June is the only one who knows the key to her country’s defense. But saving the lives of thousands will mean asking the one she loves to give up everything he has. With heart-pounding action and suspense, Marie Lu’s bestselling trilogy draws to a stunning conclusion. Full Summary ' ' ' Spoiler warning': This article contains spoilers about the Plot and/or ending. ---- Due to Day being diagnosed with a brain disorder, he has moved to San Fransisco so that he can be treated for his disorder. June has become an Princeps Elect along with two other Senators. A disease breaks out in the Colonies that is believed to have come from Eden, causing the Colonies to threaten the Republic with war once more, but this time with the aid of Africa. During a banquet mainly used as a cover for Day, June and Anden to talk in Denver, Anden and June both plead for Day to allow Eden be put in the hospital so that they can try and find a cure to the plague. Day refuses, and June rushes after him to try and talk him out of his refusal. She fails, but gives him a paper clip ring similar to the one Day gave her in Prodigy. After a terrible headache that lands him in the hospital unconcious, June learns of his disorder, and how he doesn't have much time to live. They are then attacked by Colonial soldiers along with Commander Jameson, Thomas covered them while they made it to safety, but is killed in the process. During this time, Anden and June have gone to Antarctica to try and make an agreement where Antarctica can assist them in pushing back the Colonial and African forces. The agreement fails, due to Antarctica not wanting to send their soldiers into a diseased area. Due to the Colonies attacking the Republic, the plague has spread to the Republic, meaning that both the Colonies and the Republic are to be closed off from everywhere to ensure that a global pandemic does not ensue. It is here that June also learns of how the Colonies were created, as well as more history of the Republic. Anden has yet to reach an agreement with the Antarctican President, who wishes for land in the Republic. After making his way back underground and into the subway systems, he is taken along with Lucy and Eden to LA. Day is contacted by the Colonial president, who informs Day that they had successfully taken over Denver, and were already enforcing their law and order on the people. Day is then told that if he tells the public to submit to the Colonies, his loved ones will not be harmed. After June arrives back in LA, she and Day eventually meet up at her apartment, where her and Day talk about their love for one another. June professes her love for Day, and they have sex. Day leaves her apartment in the middle of the night, and goes back to his old home, where he reminisces about his family, but breaks down in tears because he wants the pain to stop, so that he can love June without feeling pain. June secretly follows him, and hears his cries from the outside, and she realizes that their love will always bring him the memories and pain of his losses. The next morning, Day agrees to allowing Eden being used to try and find a plague cure, and while they are in the hospital, Tess is diagnosed with being infected, and she is put under quarantine. Eden makes a comment about how everyone not being a soldier, giving Day a sudden idea. While this is going on, June sees Commander Jameson roaming the streets, and after staying hidden, follows her, alerting Anden of her presence as well. After following her a bit longer, she vanishes, and is fired upon by her, but manages to get away, and is soon picked up by a car to save her. She realizes that Commander Jameson is learning of the airbases rotations and other information about them, meaning that she is assisting the Colonies, and that they plan to attack. Day brings up his idea to both Anden and June, which includes the Republic faking a surrender, Day telling the Republic to fight the Colonies way of life, and a sudden attack that would cripple the airships inside the airbases. Day, along with the other former Patriot runners, begin marking sides of buildings to let the Republic people know to listen for Day's words, and to follow them. Meanwhile, June also presents the plan to the Senate, and after a small bout of complaint, the plan is eventually agreed upon. Once again, Day is contacted by the Colonial President, and he agrees to letting the people know of his alignment with the Colonies. However, he is also told to do it on the Presidents Airship, as a precaution. Bombs are also planted inside the airbases to cripple much of the enemy airships. It is during this time that Anden "surrenders" to the Colonies, and also when June realizes that she may have the missing piece to the plague cure that Eden did not. June is then tested on, and the test come back positive, meaing that her blood can be used to make a proper cure. Colonial forces go to take Eden away so that the Colonies can have a bargaining chip to control Day as they wish, but June manages to fend them off with the help of a newly concious Tess. Day makes his speech, telling the Republic to fight agains the Colonies, and escapes the ship, and runs. Day rushes back to the hospital for Eden and June, but is caught in a firefight between Colonial soldiers and Republic soldiers. June makes her way to the top of the buildings to elimate the threats, and it is there that she sees Commander Jameson fire upon Day, and hits him twice. June fires on her, but misses, and the two get into a melee match. June manages to get the upper hand, and manages to launch Commander Jameson off the side of the roof, killing her. She runs back to Day, who has been shot twice, and is quickly dying. Day has a hallucination of his mom, who tells him that it isn't his time yet, but that one day they would see each other again. June prays for Day to live, and that she would give up anything for him to live. He is rushed into the hospital, and immediately cared for. Five months pass,and thanks to Antarctica's military assistance, the Republic managed to push the Colonies out of LA, and soon the entire Republic, at the cost of one of the Republics largest areas of land. Day has been in a coma for five months, and during this time, they operated on his brain for his disorder, seeming as though if it didn't work now, he'd die in his coma. He wakes up, but due to the area the disorder affected, small bits of his memory are gone, some of them being the recent invasion of the Republic, and a few other things that had happened in the past year. The unfortunate side effect of his memory loss includes him not remembering who June is to any extent. She bids him a tearful farewell, and does not watch as him and his brother leave for Antarctica for Eden to follow a future of Engineering. She professes her love to him alone, hoping that one day they can reunite. Ten years later, she is 27, and explains what has happened in the past ten years. Her 19th and 20th were uneventful, her 21st she shared a kiss with Anden, her 22nd she celebrated with Anden as her official boyfriend, her 23rd she was appointed Commander of all California Squadrons. 24th, a birthday without Ollie, Metias' dog, 25th, again uneventful, and her 26th being with Pascao and Tess, after she had broken up with Anden due to them both knowing that she could never love him the way he wanted. She visites her brothers grave, and tells him of everything that has happened, and soon hears from Tess, whom she has been keeping contact with, that Day and Eden are back in town. She soon stumbles upon them, and quickly walks away after Eden notices her. Day then runs after her, and after trying to figure out who she is, realizes that it is the girl from so long ago, the girl that he lost. Thanks to therapy, he knows who she is, but not perfectly. His memories of her are there, but scattered and broken. He hopes to get to know her once again, to clear the fog surrounding her. She sees that his memories of his family are still there, but the scars are healed, and he has come to terms with what has happened, giving her hope that their love can happen. The book ends with them introducing themselves like Day had wished for nearly eleven years ago in Prodigy. Characters *June Iparis *Daniel "Day" Altan Wing *Anden Stravropoulos *Eden Wing *Tess *Chancellor of the Colonies *Lucy - Eden's caretaker *Commander Natasha Jameson *Thomas Bryant Category:Books